Kiss Me  Oneshot
by madaboutcarla
Summary: Inspired by the song Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran - Carla and Peter


**This is a oneshot using the song 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran. It's a bit mushy, and rather quickly written but I needed to write so this is what came out of it. Set I suppose around now on Corrie.**

**Settle down with me**

Peter carefully stoked Carla's cheek. She looked at up him, allowing her body to rest fully against his, her head gently pressed against his chest. She could smell a heavenly mix of cigarettes and musk. She felt so safe in his arms.

**Cover me up, cuddle me in**

He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a a love drenched embrace. He could feel her heart beating against his body, a healthy, stable rhythm. It calmed him, soothed him knowing she was so trusting of him. He tightened his hold slightly, pressing her body closer to his body, he never wanted to let her go, hold her there for ever.

**Lie down with me**

He shifted slightly, searching for her hand. Their fingertips met as they opened their hands. He toyed gently with her hand for a moment before closing his fingers over it, and fixing his gaze with hers, a continuous silent dialogue being shared. He smiled slightly, wishing he had loved her forever. He pulls her over towards him, bringing their bodies to lie next to each other, intertwined.

**Hold me in your arms**

She felt one with him. His loved bleeding into hers. Each breathe she took was breathing life into him. He had never felt love so intense as he did holding Carla. He soft flesh was warm and silky, it melted into his arms.

**And your heart's against my chest**

Their noses were moments away, their hot breathe mingling in the warm air. He felt her heart reverberate through his chest cavity, little pats that made her feel ever more real.

**Your lips pressed to my neck**

Carla smiled as she felt Peter's soft, firm lips rest against her neck, peppering her with fleeting, beautiful kisses. Caressing her senses, drowning her in his tender touch.

**I've fallen for your eyes**

She remembers the first time she looked at him properly. The moment she realized she was in love with him. Her eyes had studies his face so many times, until she knew each line, each flaw, each perfect detail. The moment she looked into his eyes, deep, dark, rich pools of understanding, knowledge and interest. The way he reciprocated her little smiles, her touch. The way he had let his fingers run gently across her wrists, days after she had been raped, been the first to touch her, to gain her trust. To love her.

**But they don't know me yet**

Carla knew for a long time, in fact, still, no one really understood her. Everyone, that is, apart from Peter. That was one of the reasons she loved him. He had taken the time, given her his time, and gotten to know her, accepted her for each and every reason she was the way she is.

**And with the feeling I'll forget**

But none of that mattered. Not right now. He no longer had to get to know her. He knew her. He loved her. And he wasn't going to let her down, he wanted to give her everything she needed, wanted.

**I'm in love now**

She'd accepted it a long time ago. She'd voiced it many times, wanted to scream it in his face, shake him until he said it. And he had. He'd found the strength to stop fighting, and let his heart take over. Allow himself to do what he should have a long time ago, be in love with her.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

He tucked the strand of hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear, and planted a tender kiss on her lips. She responded, crushing her lips against his, their tongues dancing for for dominance. He brought his hand up to hold her face, as he let his love seep right into her core.

**You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved**

He felt her need for him. And she felt his. He let his hands explore her body, yet always holding her, bringing her closer that it was possible.

**This feels like I've fallen in love**

He'd never felt like this before. He thought he had been in love before, but it had never felt like this. Never had he experienced pain like he had felt when he had seen her so broken, never had he felt anger so much when he had seen her looking out of Maria's window, watching Frank led away by police, her demeanor shattered, and wanted to beat the living daylight out of Frank. And never had he felt his heart flutter so subtly, yet so strongly when he first admitted his feelings for her.

**Fallen in love, fallen in love Settle down with me**

He let himself get lost in their future. Waking up next to her, falling asleep in her arms. He toyed with idea of her having his child. Being a mother, in some ways to Simon. He imagined her holding their baby, a tiny piece of them, woven into one. He dreamed about them buying a house together, growing old together, learning, hurting, discovering things together. Marrying each other.

**And I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady**

He'd never let another human being touch her like Frank had. No one. He'd take her in, under his wing, beneath his skin, protect her if it killed him. She'd be his soul mate, he'd treat her with the utmost respect, care and as though she was the only person in the world.

**I was made to keep your body warm**

The first night they had spent together, nothing had been so blissful. Now, he held her, their bodies moulded together, warmth radiating between them.

**But I'm cold as the wind blows**

He'd felt a cold icicle rush through the core of his body when he heard her, saying goodbye on the phone, the wind blowing her away, each breathe she took, bringing her closer to the end.

**So hold me in your arms, oh no**

The adrenaline and fear had combined to make him act faster than ever, he'd rushed to be by her side, cradle her, tell her she was his sweetheart, tell her not to go. My heart's against your chest Your lips pressed to my neck I've fallen for your eyes But they don't know me yet And with this feeling I'll forget I'm in love now

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved **

**You wanna be loved,**

** You wanna be loved,**

**This feels like I've fallen in love,**

** Fallen in love,**

**Fallen in love Yeah,**

**I've been feeling everything,**

** From hate to love,**

**From love to lust,**

**From lust to truth,**

He'd hated Frank when he had discovered what he had done, seen Carla, her back to him, trembling, asking him to leave. He'd hated her for trying to end her life, giving up so easily. She's hated Frank for violating her, stealing her body. She'd hated Peter for denying his love for her, for driving her madly in love with him.

He loved her, and he loved her hard. She loved him, saw him as the man she would do anything for.

He'd never felt lust so acute as he had when she had opened her door, clad in just a towel, whispering suggestively in his ear. Lust had overtaken her, when he first let his barriers down, turning slowly to force his lips against hers and loose himself to her

**I guess that's how I know you**

All these moments, all these meetings brief, and intense had culminated in two people, who probably shouldn't have, but couldn't help fall in love. And now they couldn't live without each other. So hold you close To help you give it up

They could make each other, or they could break each other. It would work beautifully, or fail horrifically. She'd help him and he'd help her. They'd provide each other with the strength to avoid the poisonous liquid that intoxicated them so many times. Or her would drive her, and she would drive him to reach desperately for the temporary, induced haze of separation that alcohol gave them.

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved **

**You wanna be loved, **

**You wanna be loved**

** This feels like I've fallen in love **

**Fallen in love,**

**Fallen in love**

** Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

** You wanna be loved,**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like I've fallen in love**

** Fallen in love,**

**Fallen in love**

They lay together, so perfectly, making love in each others arms, the only people that mattered in this brief and beautiful moment


End file.
